gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
00S Crossover Sidestory: Charlie Days
''00S Crossover Sidestory: Charlie Days ''is sidestory based on Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover, told from Charlie's point of view. Straight into the Action Charlie dodges more of Lilrenki's wing stabs and launched more missiles towards some of the Lilshields protecting Lilrenki. Suddenly, Lilrenki creates a wormhole and tries to suck Charlie in, but Lilrenki loses control of the wormhole and it pulls out EVA and Renki and suck the two in. Charlie see's a carrier holding the GU Gundams being sucked in. Suddenly, the wormhole stabs six spikes outside and one through the wormhole, causing the E.O.U. to be sucked in. The Rebirth's Beginning Charlie opens his eyes, seeing the blue brightness of what he calls "The Inner Universe". He see's the E.O.U., Renki and EVA, the carrier and, for some reason, the Tri-Edge. His is hit by a hand the size of a giant, then he hear talking from the back. "Come on, mom! Don't let me die mom! Please mom, please!" Charlie hears weeping. Suddenly, wings come out the back, one hitting Charlie, pushing toward the E.O.U., the cockpit opening. Inside the E.O.U. and unconscious, the E.O.U. exits. Charlie's Awakening Suddenly, Charlie wakes up. looking around, he see's two others, unconscious and held to restraining straps. He looks down and see's that he is also held by straps. He looks up and feels he recognizes the man with red and white hair. "Ash?" he thought. "Awake already?" Charlie hears Berserker talk. "I was getting bored. I was about to punch the other people here." Berserker said as Charlie tried to see Berserker. Suddenly, the others started to wake up. Then, five people entered. Charlie was so asleep to hear, then his hearing got better. "Now, tell me your names.” Demanded one of them. One of the pilots, a young man with an afro, was the first to answer. "Amuro Ray." answered one of them. "Name's Ash." answered Ash. "Charlie." answered Charlie. ASCENT? First Fight Sent To The Room After the first fight, Charlie and the rest are sent to rooms. As he enters the room, he saw a bed, a computer and chair. Charlie takes off his A.M.P. suit, takes off the Dexza jacket and puts it on the chair. "I see you're confused, Charlie." Charlie became confused because the voice was different from any of the personalities, but he realized who it was. "How did you get here.......Jacub?" "That's not important, Charlie, but I want to say something, Charlie" Jacub said. Charlie starts seeing Jacub. "Ransac and the rest are talking about the multiple portals, wormholes and all that crap." Charlie was still confused and didn't know what he was talking about. "There's also something else." Jacub said with an uncertain face. "Renki's here, and the portal was caused by you." "Really?" Charlie said. "Yes, Charlie, but she will come towards you." Jacub says. "What about the others?" Charlie asks. "I have to talk with other Guardians." "Others?" Charlie questions, then Jacub proceeds to smile at Charlie, and starts to fade away. Charlie sees the room again and gets up. He walks toward the bed and falls head first on the bed. "Sleep." Charlie says, closing his eyes. Meeting With Pacifist Reunion With Renki Meeting with Netraul Pay Back Berserker's Back! "HA HA HA!" Berserker evilly laughs at the Sin Gundam. "You do realize that you get awaken Satan's crazy cousin, BERSERKER!!!!!" Suddenly, Berserker unleashs a deadly bombardment in the mobile suit. Now with Ultima KABUTO Mode on and Berserker unleashed, the mobile suit is doomed. "You pissed me off when tried to kill Renki, now you are dead!" Berserker rapidly blasts that the mobile suit, but it hasn't blown up like it should of. "Will you just die?!" Yells Berserker before striking again. Sin manages to hit the GX Drive of E.O.U. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!" Berserker becomes more angry, trying to strike Sin, managing to break off the left side of its V-fin. Ransac Charlie watched as Ransac leaned into the Wing Zero to pull Heero out of the wreckage. The cockpit suddenly flashed a bright yellow and Ransac froze. His body began to shake violently and over the com a single scream was heard before he collapsed. Amuro immediately launched forward and grabbed Ransac, pulling him away. He reached in and pulled out Heero. As Heero emerged, Amuro became disoriented. "What's wrong?" Asked Charlie. "I...don't know..." Replied Amuro. He shook his head and seemed to come back to normal. "They're still alive, but we need to get them back to the ship immediatly." Said Elizabeth after inspecting both Heero and Ransac. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving." Said Charlie as he grabbed the True Guardian. the E.O.U rocked as a small flash briefly illuminated it. The mobile suit had taken damage in the fight, if it wasn't repaired soon it would fail. With slight hesitation, he returned his attention back to the Gundam. After getting to the Traveller, E.O.U. carring True Guardian and Hi-Nu carring Wing Zero. Charlie received a better view of the damage as the light from the hanger illuminated the Gundam. It's head, or what was left of it was hanging from a wire, half of it was torn off completely, it's remaining arm was chared, black things that looked like they would crack with the touch of a featter. After carefully putting True Guardian in place, a screen appears before Charlie. "GX Drive Damaged, ready to Auto-Purge in 3, 2..." "Crap!" Charlie quickly exited the E.O.U. and hid behind some crates. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Charlie yells. Suddenly, E.O.U.'s back exploded, sending it falling onto its front. Engineers immediately rushed over to help prevent further failure. At their head was Syrene, already working on shutting down the rest of the mobile suit. "What the hell happened here?!" barks Daryl. "Does it look like I know?" Syrene says. "The GX Drive for it was heavily damaged from my timeline, so when I activaded it unique system, it...overloaded." "Great, now we only have Ash's and Amuro's mobile suits!" Syrene angerly says to Charlie. Syrene enters a rant with Charlie. Metamorphose Charlie manages to block out Syrene's ranting, he enters his room and falls on his bed. "I did something bad, didn't I?" Said Berserker. "Yes." Charlie curls up in his bed. "Where's Cerberis when he's needed?" "You mean the happy for all ididt?" Berserker says. At the door, someone enters the room. "Why?" Charlie realized who it was. "About what, Renki?" Charlie asked. "About when you activated Kabuto Mode, it was suicidal." Renki sits on the side of the bed. "You don't really care, do you?" Renki looks up at the ceiling for some reason. "I want to go home." Charlie looks at Renki, although knowing why she said that. Renki starts crying, she laying down on the bed. She grabs Charlie by the arms and holds him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Renki grabed Charlie's head and proceeded to kiss him. Charlie surprised and confused about what Renki's doing. Renki opens her eyes, looking into Charlie's eyes and suddenly Charlie blacks out. Confusion Charlie wakes up, naked and confused. "Do you really need me? Even I know what happened, but I'll let you find out for yourself." Mac says. "I enjoy confusion, it's the only thing I can stand!" Berserker says. "I want what you did!" Ral says. "I pity you, Charlie, but I can't stand for what you did." Ixa says. "I feel happy for some odd reason." Damaein says. "I have no words, except to be happy." Cerberis says. Charlie has no idea what their talking about and just gets up. He puts on his shirt, jacket, pants and walks out of the room. He walks towards the medical bay and checks on Ransac. "A legend, in a coma." Charlie whispers to himself. "All Gundam Pilots report to bridge." Charlie runs toward the bridge, entering with the rest. Charlie see's Daryl and Lacus in the bridge, awaiting until everyone was inside. "Because we need to return to Earth for repairs, and we can't afford for the Ascent to find us, Lacus and the pilots she found will stay bewind in Ceres." After the conformance, Charlie walks to the docking bay, seeing the damage E.O.U. suffered during its fight against Sin Gundam. "I hate this." Charlie is still pissed about the aftermath of the fight. Charlie leaves and goes to his room, but realized what his personalities been talking about, but he doesn't know if it is true, but it is impleled that he had sex with Renki. He see's Renki getting up from his bed with his last shirt with her hair messed up. Renki see's him, rushs towards him and kisses him. Charlie pulls her away from him. "Why?" Charlie asks Renki. She sits down on the bed, crossing her legs. "Sit." Charlie sits next to her and looks at her. "I know you love me." Charlie looks away, looking to the ground. "What makes you think that?" "You tried to kill a person that tried to lay a hand on me, the thing you do with the people you love." "What about IX.A?" Charlie ignores Renki's last statement. "He doesn't love, just show." Renki said. "That doesn't give you a reason for you to go behind his back." "He said I could. He really didn't care. And I know you love me" Charlie flashs back to Flall, her willingness to die for him, and Denki, one of the people he's known throughout his life. Renki hold Charlie's hands and shoulder. "And I want to embrace it." Renki falls into the bed, taking Charlie with her. Charlie still flashing back to moments with Flall and Denki, but seeing Renki among them. Charlie goes closer to Renki, forgetting any sence of regret. Charlie and Renki kiss, Renki still holding Charlie's hand and sholder, and Charlie holding Renki's head. Bursting Out of The Obsession Charlie awakes, wraped around Renki. Renki also wakes up. "Can you please let go of me?" Renki says. Charlie lets go, seeing Renki change to her uniform. "I know I'm going to stay in Ceres." Charlie surprised that she knows. "Haven't you remembered? I can look into other Renivaters minds." Charlie remembers this about her. "Well, see ya later." "Wait." Charlie gets up, giving her a small black box. "I wanted to give you something. Open it when you feel like something wants you to open it." Renki puts the box in her pocket and walks aways. Charlie lays on his bed, thinking. "You do realize I'm not your friend, just a different version of you." "What do you people do anyway?" Charlie asks Cerberis. "Sit around, wait for the time we're needed." Cerberis appeared in front of Charlie, him unphased by whats happening. "But that's just me, I don't know what the others do while we're here." Charlie looks at Cerberis. "All of you wear different clouses?" Charlie seeing Cerberis wearing a suit with a gold tie. "Yes. It gives us a different appearence other then the eyes." Cerberis disappears, Charlie getting up. He puts on the jacket and walk out of his room. He stands outside his door, wondering about Renki. "I don't know what to do about this. Do I embrace it, do I make the best of it, or do I stop it?" Charlie thoughts. He suddenly feel weak. He stumbles into his room and falls back on the floor. Charlie enters a series of pain while on the floor. He feels like he's expericening hell twenty times. He feels something has left his body. He gets up and lies on his bed, starting to remember things. "I'll tell you what you'll be after this. An immortal, my responsiblity, and my soul." "I....love you, Charlie." "DIE, C.E.D.!!!!!!!!" "I see you as a savior of this world of destruction, a rebirth." Charlie holds his head, trying to make sence of what he's hearing. Trivia *The creater of Charlie Days, User:BlackRoseIXA predicted that User:Ransac16 would let the people who joined in Crossover to make sidestoies for the characters.